Amortentia
by tiffanciel
Summary: "Ummm… Draco…" Hermione memanggil lirih. Draco tersenyum mendengar gadis itu memanggil nama kecilnya, "Ummm… Hermione." Wajah Hermione bersemu. "Apa aroma Amortentiamu?" Tanya Hermione berani. Serta merta Draco melepaskan pelukannya. Mengangkat dagu Herminoe agar dia menatap sepasang matanya. Hermione teresenyum dengan wajah yang sudah pasti memerah karena malu. Draco tersenyum. "
"Hermione, kau harus dengarkan aku dulu."

"Cukup Harry James Potter. Aku tak ingin mendengarkan lagi semua teorimu hari ini. Demi Jenggot Merlin, kita baru menyelesaikan ujian semester, jangan menambah beban pikiranku dong." Potong Hermione sebelum Harry melanjutkan kalimatnya. Harry menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah kaget dan kemudian merubahnya menjadi ekspresi cemberut. Tapi tetap melangkah disamping sahabatnya.

Tapi mendadak langkah kaki Hermione berhenti. Harry mengikuti arah pandang Hermione. Lalu mendadak dia berhenti. "Maaf Harry, kurasa aku ingin muntah." Ujar Hermione meninggalkan Harry yang menatap sosok Ron dan Lavender tengah pacaran di koridor.

Hermione berlari dan berlari. Sampai tidak sadar dia menabrak seseorang. "Ah, maafkan aku." Ujarnya dengan terisak. Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Bagaimana kalau kau menabrak guru Hermione?_ Otaknya memperingatkan. Hermione menunduk untuk menghapus air matanya kemudian mendongak melihat sosok yang ditabraknya. Hermione tercekat. Lebih buruk daripada menabrak guru. Alih-alih dia justru menabrak Draco Mafoy.

Draco Malfoy tengah menatap Hermione tajam, sepasang mata abu-abu keperakannya menatap menyelidik. Hermione menelan ludahnya, bersiap menerima segala umpatan dan hinaan yang kemungkinan akan diterimanya dari seorang Draco Malfoy. Seperti yang sudah sering dialaminya.

Tapi keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Tak ada yang memulai berbicara. Dan tampaknya juga tak ada yang berniat menyudahi adu tatapan yang mana Hermione jelas kalah telak disini. Hermione menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari umpatan dan hinaan yang keluar dari seorang Draco malfoy, _Mungkin dia akan memotong poin Gryffindor._

"Hati-hati kalau jalan, Granger." Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir merah velvet Draco Malfoy yang kemudian meninggalkan Hermione sendirian. Hermione membeliakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Seorang Draco Malfoy tak akan membiarkannya lewat begitu saja, tak akan pernah tidak mengutuknya dalam berbagai kesempatan, dan yang jelas kata _hati-hati_ tak akan muncul dari seorang Draco Malfoy tanpa maksud yang mudah dimengerti.

Seingat Hermione, terakhir kali kata _hati-hati_ diucapkan Draco Malfoy adalah ketika mereka melewati tahun kedua, dan ditahun itu Hermione mendadak membatu karena bertemu dengan Basilisk.

Hermione menoleh, mengawasi sosok Draco Malfoy yang menjauhi dirinya, menuju ke aula besar. Tak merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya dan teringat tujuannya melarikan diri, Hermione kembali berlari menuju ke suatu tempat favoritnya. Menara Astronomi.

Dengan leluasa Hermione menatap halaman Hogwarts yang dibingkai Hutan Terlarang dan Danau Hitam. Tak peduli hari beranjak sore dan cuaca makin dingin. Hermione juga tak peduli akan udara yang menusuk tulangnya karena masih berada di periode musim dingin Bulan Desember. Hermione mencoba terus mengacuhkan dirinya hanya memakai seragam sekolahnya dan sweater juga jubahnya, bukan mantel-mantel tebal yang akan melindunginya. Hermione tak peduli.

Dia hanya butuh ruang dan waktu berpikir. Setelah menyelesaikan dua minggu ujian kelas enam yang melelahkan karena mereka sudah memulai kelas NEWT tahap pertama, ditambah harus memikirkan Ron dan Lavender, Hermione merasa sudah waktunya dia memprioritaskan dirinya sendiri. Memberikan hadiah pada dirinya cukup ruang dan waktu untuk berpikir, menyingkir dari keramaian. Menjauh dari Ron, Lavender dan juga Harry.

Hari bergerak pelan menuju malam, pekatnya langit mulai membawa kesunyian. Hermione masih menerawang. Memikirkan satu obyek yang belakangan menyita tempat di otaknya, obyek yang sama sekali sukses membuat Hermione teralih dari belajar. Perlahan Hermione menangis kembali. Yang dilakukannya smeenjak sore hanya itu, diam, menatap danau dan langit, lalu menangis, terus berulang.

"Kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?" sebuah suara menginterupsi Hermione. Hermione menoleh, terlonjak kaget dan serta merta dia meraih besi-besi pembatas menara alih-alih mencabut tongkat sihirnya yang jelas-jelas akan lebih berguna. "Kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari, _miss_?" sosok yang tak lain adalah Draco Malfoy mengulangi pertanyaannya. Hermione terdiam, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco.

"Dalam cuaca skala ini, kau akan mengidap Hypothermia, tahu." Gumam Draco. Hermione menoleh ke sampingnya, tepat di kanannya sosok Draco berdiri menjulang darinya. Hermione menelan ludahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya. Draco tertawa kecil.

"Tempat ini bukan milikmu pribadi, Granger. Aku juga berhak mengunjungi tempat ini." Jawab Draco. Hermione mendengus, sebal. "Setidaknya kau harusnya tahu kalau aku membutuhkan privasi." Ujar Hermione. Draco tertawa lagi. "Well, aku tak pernah mempertimbangkannya. Tapi yah, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Granger, aku sedang butuh ruang dan waktu untu berpikir. Jauh dari keramaian." Ujar Draco.

Hermione kemudian memilih menggeser tubuhnya, menjauhi Draco. Mungkin ide berbagi tempat ketika mereka sama-sama tidaklah mustahil, mungkin mereka bisa melakukannya untuk malam ini. "Hey Granger.." panggil Draco lagi. Hermione menoleh, "Apa?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Ujar Draco. Hermione kaget, lalu menyahut, "Yang mana?"

Draco berdecak tanda tak sabar, "Aku bahkan menanyakannya dua kali padamu, Granger." Hermione tercekat, dia tak menyadarainya. Dan tentu saja dia tahu, seorang Draco Malfoy tidak akan pernah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Oh itu.. ummm aku masih memikirkannya." Jawab Hermione. Draco Nampak tak menunjukkan respon. Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat kemudian Draco menoleh kearah Hermione, "Hey Granger, menurutku si Weasel memang bodoh sih. Begitu bodohnya tak melihat kalau kau menyukainya." Hermione membelalakkan matanya, tak mempercayai kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Draco. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. Draco mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa aku salah menilai?" Tanya Draco.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali memandang Danau Hitam sesaat kemudian menoleh kembali kearah Draco. "Well, aku sedang memikirkannya." Ujar Hermione. Draco masih memandang tak mengerti. "Oh.. aku…aku memang menyukainya. Aku pikir aku mencintainya. Tapi setelah melihat dia berpacaran dengan Lavender, dan mencium bibir gadis itu begitu bersemangat, ummm… apa ya, ada semacam rasa sakit yang justru muncul." Ujar Hermione sambil menunjuk dada kirinya, dimana jantungnya terletak.

Draco mengulas senyum samar, "Tandanya kau menyukainya, Granger. Tak mungkin ada rasa sakit jika kau tak benar-benar menyukainya kan." Hermione mengangguk, tapi kemudian menggeleng tegas. "Tapi ada yang aneh. Semakin aku pikirkan rasa sakit itu, rasa suka yang kurasakan sebelumnya, semakin terasa ganjil. Semakin terasa tidak tepat. Terlebih saat awal semester kemarin, saat mencium aroma Amortentia, yang kurasakan bukan Ron. Karena itulah aku mulai meragukan perasaanku."

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Diam kembali mengitari sekeliling mereka berdua. Hanya suara angin yang menggeretak, membelai lembut wajah keduanya. "Hey Granger.."

"Hum?"

"Memang apa aroma yang kau cium saat mencium Amortentia?" Tanya Draco. Hermione menoleh, wajahnya memerah saat menatap sepasang mata abu-abu keperakan milik Draco yang penasaran. "Umm… Perkamen, Wangi Rumput dan Pasta Gigi Mint." Jawab Hermione. Draco kembali hanya mengangguk-angguk. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Memandang kejauhan dikegelapan. Hutan Terlarang yang dahan-dahannya berderit atau air Danau Hitam yang beriak karena angin yang bergerak.

Hermione bergidik kedinginan, dia lupa mengenakan sarung tangannya, karena memang tak berniat menghabiskan banyak waktu diudara dingin seperti ini. Draco menangkap gerakan Hermione pada kedua tangannya yang tak berhenti bergesek satu sama lain, mencoba membuat kedua telapak tangannya tetap hangat. Draco berdecak, dan hanya dalam sepersekian detik Draco sudah menarik tangan Hermione dan membawa tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

Mantel tebal Draco terbuat dari kulit membalut keduanya sempurna. Hermione kaget, "Mal..Malfoy.."

"Sstt… kau akan benar-benar membeku, Granger." Bisik Draco lembut ditelinga Hermione. Hermione mematung. Tapi kemudian dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan dan meskipun ragu tapi Hermione mengulurkan sepasang lengannya untuk memeluk pinggang Draco. Draco tersenyum kecil dan mempererat pelukannya.

Ada gejolak kecil dalam diri Draco, dia tak mengerti kenapa dia mendadak peduli dengan gadis yang kini dalam pelukannya. Setidaknya lima tahun terakhir mereka biasanya saling melempar kutukan satu sama lain. Atau minimal mereka saling menghina dan mengumpat setiap bertemu. Draco tak pernah tahan untuk tidak mencoba menjatuhkan harga diri gadis bernama Hermione Granger. Dan hanya Hermione Granger yang secara konstan mampu membalas apa yang dilakukan Draco dengan berani.

Tapi malam ini Draco ingin bertindak hipokrit. _Mungkin ini akan menghiburku. Toh aku sedang stress. Mungkin juga dia memang membutuhan sedikit hiburan. Setidaknya kami bisa saling bermanfaat satu sama lain._

Hermione menarik nafasnya diantara pelukan Draco, kemudian seperti tersadar Hermione spontan mencoba melepaskan dirinya. Dan Draco yang tak menduga aksi Hermione, akhirnya melepaskan kuncian pelukannya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Draco. Hermione memandang sosok Draco lagi, kini menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Kau..kau… kau bau perkamen, Malfoy." Hermione bergumam. Alis Draco terangkat sebelah.

Lalu Hermione menangkap helai-helai potongan rumput di lengan mantel Draco. "Potongan rumput." Ujar Hermione sambil menunjuk lengan Draco. Draco menoleh arah yang ditunjuk Hermione. Dan barulah Draco mengerti. Kemudian Draco sudah menarik Hermione lagi dalam pelukannya, dan dengan cepat Draco sudah menanamkan bibirnya sendiri pada Hermione.

Hermione terlonjak, matanya membulat besar, tak menyadari apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya dan Draco. Sepersekian detik otaknya sempat berpikir _mungkin Draco Malfoy memang sudah gila dan besok akan kiamat!_

Tapi kemudian Hermione menyadari satu hal. Segera didorongnya tubuh Draco yang masih bersemangat menciumnya. Hermione kehabisan nafas dan tak hanya dirinya tapi Draco juga terengah-engah mengisi kebutuhan oksigen pada masing-masing paru-paru mereka. Hermione menyentuh dada kirinya, jantungnya berdetak cepat gila-gilaan. Dan kemudian Hermione menatap Draco yang tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sangat jauh dari definisi sinisnya yang khas.

"Pasta gigi mint." Hermione bergumam. Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian dengan lebih berani Draco menarik lagi pinggang Hermione. Wajah Hermione bersemu, kepalanya menunduk, menyandarkan dirinya ke dada Draco yang bidang dan terasa otot-ototnya terbentuk dengan baik. Dengan malu-malu Hermione melingkarkan kembali sepasang tangannya. Senyumnya mengembang. _Kini aku tahu siapa sosok dari Amortentiaku_.

"Ummm… Draco…" Hermione memanggil lirih. Draco tersenyum mendengar gadis itu memanggil nama kecilnya, "Ummm… Hermione." Wajah Hermione bersemu.

"Apa aroma Amortentiamu?" Tanya Hermione berani. Serta merta Draco melepaskan pelukannya. Mengangkat dagu Herminoe agar dia menatap sepasang matanya. Hermione teresenyum dengan wajah yang sudah pasti memerah karena malu. Draco tersenyum. "Wangi buku-buku tua." Ujar Draco sambil mencium bahu Hermione dengan hidungnya. Lalu Draco menggerakkan wajahnya mendekat ke Hermione, mencium lembut kulit dibelakang telinga gadis itu, "Parfum Vanilla."

Terakhir Draco mengecup cepat bibir pinkish Hermione, "Kayu manis." Draco tersenyum jahil melihat Hermione makin memerah. "Kau yakin Draco?" Tanya Hermione. Draco tertawa lebih lebar dari yang biasa dia lakukan. Kembali memeluk Hermione erat-erat. "Tak salah lagi. Aku menyadarinya sejak kau menabrakku sore tadi. Karena itulah aku disini, Hermione."

Hermione tersenyum, dia kemudian sedikit berjinjit dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher Draco, menghirup aroma perkamen bercampur wangi rumput yang membuatnya tenang. Draco tersenyum kemudian balas mencium rambut Hermione yang beraroma Vanilla, seperti wangi gadis itu. Lalu dengan cepat mereka berciuman, kali ini lebih bergairah dan penuh cinta. "Mau menghabiskan malam ini disini, Mione?" bisik Draco disela-sela ciumannya. Hermione tercekat, dan tanpa perlu menjawab secara gamblang Hermione hanya membalas ciuman Draco lebih berani.

….

Hermione merasakan badannya pegal-pegal dan hawa dingin menyergapnya. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar suara burung-burung lebih ramai. Hermione membuka matanya, seketika dia terperanjat. Baru menyadari dimana dia berada. Hermione merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk perut dan bahunya erat dan sangat protektif. _Jadi aku tak bermimpi? Aku benar-benar menghabiskan semalaman bersama Draco_.

Hermione mencoba melepaskan pelukan Draco ditubuhnya, namun gagal, karena Draco tetap memeluknya dengan posesif. Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Mengira-ngira jam berapa sekarang dengan menggapai jam tangan hitam Draco yang tak jauh darinya. Jam 6 pagi, sementara jam 9 nanti mereka akan bertolak dari Hogwarts menuju London. Hermione melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah bersemu. Dia masih tak mengenakan apapun dan bahkan dia merasaka sentuhan kulit Draco dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuh mereka berdua terbalut selimut tebal.

Hermione ingat, disela-sela ciuman mereka yang bergairah itu, dengan menggunakan sihir non verbal yang mereka kuasai, Draco memunculkan sofa nyaman yang cukup menampung mereka berdua, lalu Draco juga memunculkan sleimut tebal. Dan terakhir baik Draco dan Hermione menggumamkan _Muffliato, Protego Totalum,_ dan _Salvio Hexia_ , sebagai bentuk perlindungan. Tentunya semalam mereka tak ingin diganggu. Hermione tersenyum.

Saat sinar mentari mulai menyentuh wajahnya, Hermione seakan tersadar, dia mencoba kembali melepaskan diri dari pelukan posesif Draco. "Umm, Lima menit lagi, _Love, please_." Gumam Draco sambil mencium leher Hermione. Hermione terkikik, "Kau tak lupa kalau kita harus bertugas menjadi prefek mulai pukul 7, sayang?" bisik Hermione lembut.

Hermione kemudian membalik badannya dan menyelipkan tangannya ke leher Draco. Mencium pemuda berambut pirang platina itu di kening, kedua matanya, pipinya, hidungnya, dagunya dan terakhir dibibirnya. Perlahan Draco membuka matanya, "Lain kali kalau aku ingin membangunkanmu, begini ya caranya." Goda Hermione. Draco terkekeh kemudian mencium lagi bibir gadis didepannya, " _I love you, Hermione_."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco. Tapi sekarang kita harus berkemas. Lalu keduanya bangkit dan mengenakan pakaian masing-masing. Dengan tangan saling bertautan keduanya berjalan bersama. Barulah ketika mencapai didepan kamar mandi prefek Draco melepaskan tangan Hermione. "Mandilah. Dan sampai jumpa di Aula nanti." Bisik Draco.

Hermione tersenyum penuh arti, lalu menghilang di balik lukisan. Siapa yang menyangka mereka akan menghabiskan semalaman penuh bersama, sementara setidaknya lima tahun terakhir mereka saling membenci. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana cinta muncul dari keduanya. Yang jelas, peran takdir sangat utama. (*)


End file.
